Primo's Tutor
by unirun
Summary: We all knew. Tsuna had been whipped to shape by Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, so Tsuna could be a great mafia boss like Primo. After all, Reborn would always torture—tutor him since the time when he was a Dame. But what about Giotto? Who will teach Giotto so he can be the greatest mafia boss? Of course, it's no other than…
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **I thank and give credit to Cazuki for Beta'd**

 **Edited: 01/18/2017**

* * *

Giotto knew. He was done. He would be sold as a slave. He was an orphan; his mother was dead from overwork. The place where she worked was small, cramped and dusty. His mother knew that, but no other place wanted her. She needed to support herself and her child. She worked in that place, making her lungs worse and Eventually,she died. She assured him that his aunt would pick him up, so he didn't need to be afraid when she was gone.

But fate was cruel. Before his aunt came to get him, a hoodlum came to retrieve the debt his mother owed. The hoodlum didn't even care. His mother was already dead, and he just wanted to get his money.

"Look, kid," the hoodlum said. "I'm sorry your mother died like that, but debt is debt. Either you pay or you come with us. My boss will kill me if I don't get the money."

Giotto didn't have the money, so the answer was clear. He was taken away. The man told him to pay with his body which meant he would become a slave. He shuddered at the thought. In this era, becoming a slave was the worst. You were lower than animals. You couldn't talk back. You couldn't fight back. Giotto had seen the violence. He remembered a slave who once dirtied the cloth of his master, and the answer was punishment. The man whipped the slave until he died and tossed him into the street. True, he and his mother were poor, but they were just normal civilians. But being poor was a crime. Being weak was a crime, too. His thoughts were already filled with the worst possible outcomes.

The man dragged him against his will. Giotto screamed, kicking and punching, but unable to get out of the man's grip. He was thrown into a large cage. He wasn't alone either, there were other children. They looked like corpses: hollow eyes and bruised bodies. Will I become like that? He thought.

"Are you new?" A male voice greeted him cheerfully, laughing. It was weird. He took a step back from the boy, unable to stand the strangeness. His voice sounded so cheerful, but there was a hollowness in his eyes and in his voice. His accent was weird too, and that boy didn't look Italian.

"I'm not a weird person," the boy said. "Ah, let me introduce myself. I'm Asari Ugetsu."

"You're not from around this area, are you?" Giotto asked him carefully.

"Nope! I came from a country called Japan!" Asari explained. "My family were framed as spies. So our fortune was taken, and we were all exiled and sold to be slaves in another country. How about you?"

He was still cheerful despite the story.

Giotto tried to be calm. Actually he wanted to bawl his eyes out. But it was no use."My mother had debt." Giotto simply said, but there was more to it than that. To put simply, his mother had borrowed money from no-good people because there was no one else who would lend such large amounts in such short time.

And each month, the interest accumulated crazily until his mother couldn't pay it anymore. His mother had taken many jobs despite her falling health. Giotto had helped too. But it was no use. They were simply powerless.

After some time, which felt like forever. Giotto saw a girl pass at The cage. The girl was sobbing, clutching her left face in pain. Her leg and hands were chained, preventing her from rebelling and running away. And Giotto saw some letter on her face but the cage was too dark. But Giotto understood what the meaning was. It was for Human Branding. It was used to identify ownership and punishment. There was a sudden rise of anger in Giotto's heart because they treated humans like animal.

"I want him" an aristocrat said, pointing his finger to Giotto.

"He's new and good. You have good eyes." The slave trader rubbed his hands greedily, certainly happy.

After that, he was placed on a marble stone. His hands and feet was already chained, and his mouth was gagged by some sort of cloth. The hot slave branding iron almost made contact at his body. Giotto knew he was already finished. He would become like the children in that cage, without a future and without hope. He was just a disposable tool. When he was already resigned to his fate, a cloud of pink smoke appeared suddenly, and that was the first time he met his hero.

* * *

"I didn't apply for this position in the first place!" Sawada Tsunayoshi shouted. Dame Tsuna, also known as Vongola Decimo was still in denial even though he was currently the head of an underground mafia group. He was twenty years old.

"Don't say that, Nono was so glad you decided to man up and become Decimo," Reborn smirked, the hitman enjoying every minute his student panicked. "He even cried tears of happiness at your ceremony."

"You tricked me!" Tsuna slammed his fists on the table, enough to make the poor table crack.

"I did not, so shut up and do your paper work!" Reborn pointed his pistol at his useless student. Maybe he needed to torture—he meant, tutor Tsuna all over again. His student was already being too cheeky and was beginning to talk back to him, too much for his liking.

"Don't shoot! I'll do it!" Tsuna shouted.

"Good! I will get my coffee. So before I get back, try to finish it or..." The word was left hanging, but Reborn's voice promised torture and pain if Tsuna could not do it.

"That's impossible! Reborn, are you…?" Before Tsuna finished his complaint, his tutor had already gone into the kitchen. Tsuna raked a hand through his hair frustrated. It was impossible to finish it, with fifteen minutes left or probably less. Reborn knew that, and enjoying his activity of torturing made Tsuna crazy. Tsuna was dead either way. So he did what would Dame Tsuna do. He ran away.

A little later, the greatest hitman Reborn found that the window from his student's office was open. The white curtain fluttered like it was mocking him. It was certain his useless student had run away again. He sipped his coffee quietly and finished it, as a dark shadow appeared near the Reborn's face.

"Dame Tsuna. You are dead."

* * *

Tsuna ran away to the only place he could be saved. It was none other than Gigelo Nero's mansion. Enma's place was already crossed out from the list because Tsuna hid in his place so much and Enma was a terrible liar. The last time Tsuna hid at his place, his friend could only give him away to The Vongola Familigia.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, I can't have your overprotective family destroy my mansion." Those were Enma's last words.

Uni greeted him with her usual warm smile. Without her power she must have known he would come. Multiple telephones were ringing, either from his guardian or Reborn searching for him.

"I've been waiting for you Sawada-san, but unfortunately I can't hide you this time," the ex-sky Arcobaleno said. "Because you will have an important mission."

"Eh why not ?!" Tsuna thought, Uni always be his allies. "And, what mission? Don't joke around, Uni. It'snot funny!" yelled Tsuna. Considering Uni's request in the past and how serious she was right now. The mission Uni would give him, it was either difficult as hell or painful.

"It's not a joke Sawada-san." Uni said, pointing the TYL Bazooka at him.

"Wait, Uni. We can talk it out." Tsuna tried to negotiate his way out. "At least, explain The mission to me!"

"I'm sorry Sawada-san. We don't have much time." Without haste, The former boss Arcobaleno shot the TYL Bazooka. But Tsuna dodged it with ease. Uni wasn't much of a fighter. And there was no way he would obediently let himself get into trouble. Based from his experience, Tsuna learned to say "no" when situations called for it.

"As expected as of The Vongola Decimo," Uni already out of breath. "I guess, it's no waste to call all The Arcobaleno expect Reborn-san here."

The Vongola Decimo gulped. Tsuna hoped, he misheard what Uni had said. But, reality betrayed him. All of The Arcobaleno expect Reborn surrounded him, preventing his way out.

"Greetings, Vongola Decimo." Fon bowed at him politely.

"Just let yourself get shot, Kora. it won't hurt." Colonelo said.

"Be a man, and accept The Mission. Sawada." Lal encouraged him.

At first, Tsuna wanted to force his way out at Verde, but considering the baby was sitting at Gola-mosca with fully upgrade than before, Tsuna scraped that plan. And the only plan to escape was to force his way out with Yuni as as hostage. But doing so, it would be bad for his conscience. And Tsuna doubted, he could escape with his limbs intact if he dared to do that to the former boss Arcobaleno. Tsuna sighed. In becoming an adult, he'd learnt when to give up on some things. "Shoot me. When I come back, I will confiscate that TYL Bazooka."Tsuna accepted his defeat.

The former Arcobaleno nodded "I hope you can safely return, Sawada-san," Uni prayed, shooting Tsuna with the TYL bazooka.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Tsuna shouted. His infamous shriek drew attention, and he realized he didn't know where he was. The area didn't look like a good place. What would the future him be doing in a place like this? Tsuna was thinking. Could it be, ten years later he was truly the bad guy?

"Kill him!" A fat man ordered his men from his throne like chair. A horde of men came at a confused Tsuna, but of course he defeated them single-handedly. Tsuna was Vongola Decimo; they didn't stand a chance against him, Tsuna maybe looked cute and weak. But the man who was being trained by the greatest assassin himself would not go down easily without a fight.

Finally they realized they didn't stand a chance. A man who looked like a hoodlum took a hostage, a boy around thirteen years old. A blond boy whose face looked like his.

"If you want this brat saved, give up or he will die." The shaken man took a knife and held it against the boy's neck. But in an instant, the brunette was already behind the man and grabbed his hand. The man screamed, mumbling incoherently , but from the look of it he was in so much pain. His knife had already dropped and the boy had run away. Tsuna punched him in stomach, knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you, Mister," The boy said.

"No problem," Tsuna smiled softly. He released the boy from his chains with the key in the hoodlum's pocket. What were the chains for? Tsuna was wondering.

"I'm Giotto. Are you the family of Asari?" He asked. "You look Japanese. And your accent is strange like his, too."

"No."

"Then can you help the other children, too?" The boy asked. "There are other boys and girls who will be slaves too."

"Slaves?" Tsuna's eyebrow raised. He was wondering if the future him truly became the bad guy in the future. It made him so depressed. Tsuna was disappointed with his future self. What is the monster he will become?

"Of course," he said. With that, he destroyed the cage that was holding so many children. Tsuna considered burning down the shop but if he interfered in the Past too much, it would be no good. Also Tsuna needed to take care of the children first. So, Tsuna held himself. Even if he was disgusted with the act of human trafficking.

After everything was done, Tsuna filed the details to the police, letting them take care of the children. But finally, he realized something. Tsuna blinked, looking at his surroundings. The building was so old and Tsuna doubted he was in future. Considering, how many times the TYL Bazooka malfunctioned it wouldn't be a surprise. He could be in The distant past if his memories served him right. Tsuna remembered, the boy had introduced himself as Giotto

"Thank you, Mister," The boy that looked like him thanked him again.

"Say… What's your name again?" Tsuna asked, a bit suspicious. Maybe, just maybe his suspicions would become true, which he hoped wouldn't happen. His guardian and his tutor was probably turning Italy upside down to search for him. But could it be he was in Primo's time?

The boy looked disappointed and puffed his cheeks cutely.

"Don't forget again," the boy said. "I'm Giotto."

"Hieee! I'm trapped in Primo's time!" With that, the cool hero-like man fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**_

 _ **A/n:**_

 **ultimatekeykey message's : "Thanks for reading and have a great day!"**

 **unirun: "Thank you for reading, favorites,reviews,follows.I hope you're enjoying this chapter. English's not my first language. I apologize for the mistake. Thanks to my beta too. Don't forget to say hi to him. If you don't mind,please review. It always make me happy. I hope everyone have a great day too!"**

* * *

 _Tsuna's Original Time_

It was hectic, the fact that their boss went to Primo's Time. It was bad enough to summon all of the guardians. There was a legend the fact when all guardians needed to be gathered. The Vongola faced a big crisis enough to destroy the biggest mafia organization in the world. In twenty four hours, the guardians already gathered in Vongola's mansion including the Cloud and Mist guardians.

"So what's happened? It better be important or I will bite you to death," Hibari threatened, taking out his infamous Tonfa. The Cloud guardian was already irritated enough because he must have left his beloved Namimori and in the same room with Mukuro.

"Kufuufu," laughed Mukuro. "I don't have much time, either."

Shoichi fixed his glasses. He took a deep breath. It was a handful to explain things to Tsunayoshi's guardian. They were uncontrollable, crazy and most of all, destructive. Especially if the information was not in favor. Shoichi just hoped he could make one piece to get out of this room. So Shoichi explained that Tsunayoshi had trappedin past and it was impossible to retrieve him until Tsunayoshi complete the mission.

"Are you really trying?!" shouted Gokudera, grabbing Shoichi's collar.

"I am, it's impossible since an unknown power tied Tsunayoshi! I don't know! I can try, but it will take a long time!" cried Shoichi, trying to fight for his dear life.

"Release him, Gokudera." Reborn ordered. "It won't solve anything to get angry at him."

"Che!" With that, Gokudera released Irie from his grip.

"Eh, but Tsuna has a meeting with Chinese's mafia today, right?" Yamamoto asked. The Rain guardian remembered because he was the one who was assigned to be Tsuna's bodyguard.

Gokudera looked surprised for a moment and checked his notes to see Tsuna's schedule.

"You are right! We can't cancel it! They would be offended and maybe they would attack us!"

"Don't panic." Reborn said. "Tsuna will attend that meeting. We can use Mist's guardian power."

As soon as Reborn said that, Mukuro tapped his trident. A mist came out, and his appearance had already changed to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Is that Vongola?" Lambo asked.

"Of course." Mukuro or Tsuna raised his eyebrows.

"It's EXTREMELY not like Sawada at all!" The boxer shouted at the top of his lungs like usual.

"You are not like Juudaime at all! Chrome, use your power. Mukuro's suck!" complained Gokudera.

A thick mark appeared on Mukuro's head. There were two things you would never to say to Mukuro. One: said his hair resembled a pineapple. Two: told him his high illusion class sucked. Mukuro took great pride in his abilities. And he took whoever had said those two things to hell. He took his trident, ready for attacking Gokudera. "Any last words before I send you to hell?"

"Mamamaa, I think Mukuro's Illusionary. It's great." Yamamoto tried to play peacemaker as usual before hell break loose, but paused. "But you must change Tsuna's eyes. They're rounder!" The swordman complained.

"What?" Mukuro choked.

"Juudaime's hair is spiky but fluffy, not untameable like that," Gokudera added.

"Vongola's smile is also kind, not creepy." Lambo protested.

Mukuro, of course, being Mukuro. He wouldn't listen to this protest, until there was a certain remark from Sun Arcobaleno. "So you aren't capable at all? Chrome can do the job."

"Nagi?" Mukuro looked at his beloved girl, putting on the kicked puppy look. He hoped his dear Chrome would stick up for him like she would always do. There was no way. He was suck.

"Sorry Mukuro-sama, but boss doesn't look perverted like that," Chrome said. That was the final strike.

Chrome did a good job to imitate Tsuna. Ending the complaint. Of course, Tsuna's Guardian could recognize that was not Tsuna considering they already stuck out through thin and thick with their boss. It was enough to deceive most people.

"And until Tsuna's back from the past, all of the guardians must do Tsuna's job, including paper work." Reborn added.

At Reborn's statement, Gokudera chuckled at Hibari and Mukuro who looked little pale. The right man knew the two sources of eighty percent of Juudaime's paper work.

* * *

 _Primo's Time_

Most of the children who were taken to be slaves went to an orphanage. The others who were lucky enough had their parent to get them. Giotto was an orphan now. He already lost his mother. He didn't know where his father was; he simply disappeared one night. His mother told Giotto that his father became a star, but he wouldn't let it pull him down. Sure, it was sad to lose someone precious to you, but Giotto had cried and grieved enough. His mother would surely kick his ass if she knew he was just moping around. With even that, it was hard. Giotto was trying to live a life which his mother would proud of.

The head of the orphanage was kind enough to introduce him to his friend who needed a newspaper boy. Giotto gladly accepted. The job wasn't bad; he had a good job considering he was just a kid. He had had a job as a cashier before his debt collector had come to his house and demanded his money, which Giotto didn't have.

He would begin work tomorrow. His work was just delivering the morning and evening newspaper, and his boss was kind enough to give a daily wage to their employees.

"Wake up that Mister, please," said one of the adults kindly. "It's lunch time."

Giotto nodded. 'That Mister' was referring to the Mister who fainted after he had saved Giotto and the other children. It was a hectic image, an adult who passed out suddenly in the middle of the night. Luckily, they were near the police office, otherwise Giotto wouldn't have known how to handle it. Especially because the Mister wore such an expensive looking suit. If they left him in the middle of night in a lonely street, surely he would be a target of robbery by passers-by and just left with only his underwear.

"Wake up, Mister," Giotto told the mister nicely.

Tsuna didn't wake up, of course. He was after all a very heavy sleeper. Only Vongola's method performed by Reborn could wake him up usually which the brunette complained was deadly, but it was so effective against him.

"Wake up, Mister," this time Giotto shook Tsuna's body, hoping Tsuna would wake up already. It was already 12 pm! The lunch would be gone at this rate when Giotto could wake up Tsuna and come down. Mumbling apologies, Giotto took to his last resort and jumped on the bed, shouting at the top of his lungs. Usually it had worked against his mother, no matter how tired she was, she would always wake up.

But this was Tsuna we were talking about. The only response was just a slow grunt and incoherent mumbling.

"Five minutes… Again, Reborn…" Tsuna buried himself much deeper in his blanket, which made Giotto start to get really frustrated.

The result ended in Tsuna winning. He couldn't do anything after thirty minutes. Giotto had resorted to use the ultimate technique, which he swore to never use. He splashed really cold water at Tsuna, but it was to no avail. Ultimately, the head of the orphanage came and told him to have lunch, before it was all gone.

When Giotto wanted to wake up Tsuna again, the adults told him to play with the other children.

"It's a sunny day. Let the Mister rest. He must be tired." Giotto went to play even though he wanted to wake Tsuna. The adults already set aside Tsuna's food so it was not a problem. Boys just had the most stupid pride and Giotto was not exception when playing, and Giotto wanted a rematch for his lost battle.

Aside that, it was truly a wonderful day. The birds were chirping and singing. The temperature was not too cool and not too hot. The boys played with a ball, and the girls played house or made flower crowns. Giotto was reading a wonderful book. Everything seemed perfect, but a dangerous man eyed them and paced back and forth like a suspicious person/

The suspicious man had a handsome appearance, with his dark green eyes and his silver hair. He was maybe twenty years old, he certainly had a dangerous vibe telling people not to mess around with him, or they would probably go to hospital immediately. He wore an expensive looking tailor's suit, and he had a small black suitcase with him.

"Should we chase him away?" Giotto asked. "He will make the other children scared."

The answer…

"Well, we can't do it, Giotto."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's so handsome! There is no way he's a bad guy!" answered one of the adults, earning a nod from the others. They giggled, much to his dismay.

"I wonder if he's single?" asked another adult.

The rest of the female adults continued talking, and Giotto shuddered as he heard them talk, glancing at the suspicious person with pity. The content of the adults' discussion was something Giotto wanted to bury deep in his mind and never mention to anyone.

 _'Seriously, run away before these women get loose,'_ Giotto prayed for the man's safety and dignity.

Finally, Giotto met eyes with the stranger. The man came at him with miraculous speed and he had a death glare in his eyes which was so frightening it could make someone wet themselves. Giotto considered running away but before he could, the man with the dark green eyes was already holding Giotto's hand.

 _'Could this man be a debt collector?_ ' Giotto wanted to punch himself because he was so naive to think that he could escape from his debt after the shop had been burnt. He should've run away when he had the chance.

"I'm sorry, please give me time to pay my debt," Giotto asked nicely, hoping the man wouldn't make a scene. There were children around here. "I will pay it, so please be patient?"

The man was stunned for a moment at Giotto's remark. But the man gave him some paper and a pen and finally spoke, which confused Giotto. "Can you give me your autograph, Primo?"

"Eh?" that was the only intelligent response Giotto could think of.

* * *

The man's name was no other than Gokudera Hayato. He was Tsuna's storm guardian and self-proclaimed right hand. Tsuna had already woken up Vongola's style, which included electrocution performed by the very right man, which left Giotto in awe. Later, Giotto took the time to find the most effective method to wake people, Vongola's style. There were two hundred and eighty-eight methods and it kept being added to, according to Gokudera. Giotto would love to learn them all someday

There were just the two of them there, since Gokudera told everyone he wanted to talk about an important matter with Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Good morning," Gokudera greeted him with passion as usual. Tsuna could swear he saw the puppy ears and tail come out of Gokudera.

"It's evening, Gokudera-kun, and Hieeeeee! Gokudera, what are you doing here?" Tsuna looked bewildered. "Could you be trapped in this time, too, like me?"

"Nope! We were worried and I threatened, I mean, I ordered Irie to modify the Ten Years Later Bazooka so we can go back and forth to this time! Sadly, I'm the only one available, the other guardians are currently on a mission and are too busy covering your disappearance. Reborn-san is busy, too." Gokudera explained. "But I'm more than enough."

Tsuna sweated at the explanation. He was sure he had heard the word threatened in there. But he decided to dismiss it for now, details could wait until later. But surely they pushed Shoichi so hard? Tsuna could imagine how much pressure his guardian and tutor put on Shoichi. It wasn't an easy feat to modify it in such a short time. Secretly, Tsuna had asked for Shoichi's forgiveness for all the trouble his guardian and tutor had caused.

"I see… Can I go back now?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Even his Vongola Hyper Intuition told him he was already screwed.

"No," Gokudera replied. "You can't go back to your time yet, Juudaime."

"What?! Why?!" Tsuna shouted. Somehow, he already knew the answer but he demanded an explanation. Dammit! Why won't his live ever be normal? He thought the fact that he became a mafia boss was bad… Now he was stuck with this trouble. All he wanted was just a quiet and peaceful life. _'Is that so hard to ask?'_ He could already feel his patience running thin.

Gokudera opened his notebook. His hair was tied in a ponytail and he wore his reading glasses, ready for explaining things to his dear boss.

"Juudaime, you can go back after you complete the mission Uni gave you."

"Mission?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera nodded and read the contents of his notebook.

"Become Vongola Primo's tutor and gather his guadians, as expected as Juudaime are so great to have on this important mission." Gokudera smiled while giving him a thumbs up.

One second. Two seconds had passed. The information finally registered in his thick head, and Tsuna paled at the thought.

"Hiee! Impossible! I can't do it! I'm no good and I can't teach anyone. And It's Vongola Primo… I will just screw up!" Tsuna refused and went into panic mode, regressing back to his usual useless, wimpy self.

"But Irie already gave up," Gokudera explained. "He said there is no other way than to complete the mission so Juudaime can go back to our original time, since an unknown force tied Juudaime at Primo's time."

"…"

"…"

Hearing that, Tsuna stumbled to the floor; his knees went weak all of a sudden. Tsuna knew he already screwed up when the TYL Bazooka had hit him, but Tsuna never knew it was this bad. There was a possibility he wouldn't ever be back at his time. Tsuna was sulking in a corner now. He regretted his choice to run away. If he had known he would get into this mess, Tsuna would be a good boy, signing his paperwork as if his life depended on it.

Speaking of paperwork... _'Look on the bright side, Tsuna, at least you don't need to deal with cursed paperwork for a while.'_ Tsuna secretly cheered to himself, and his fist formed a small bump. Maybe it was worth it after all. It was not that bad. Imagine… No paperwork! The work which he hated with so much passion. He was free. And his great great great grandfather was a capable man, so it would be easy to tutor him and gather the guardians. He needed to be patient, and time would solve it all for him.

"Juudaime…" As if he could read his mind, Gokudera began to speak. "I regret to tell you that even if you're Juudaime facing the trouble you still need to do your work. Reborn-san told you to do it."

Tsuna felt like he wanted to slam his head on the nearest wall. He hoped it was just a bad dream. Why couldn't he just be happy for once? Damn Reborn! That tutor was really a devil in a human's disguise. Reborn didn't have sympathy. Tsuna had no way get out of this.

"Anything else?" Tsuna asked. He was feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Yes. Take this." Gokudera handed him a suitcase. Inside it, there was a communication device, paperwork, his gloves, his gun and other things.

"Hey! Why did you give me a gun? I don't plan to kill anyone!" Tsuna shouted while pushing the gun back at Gokudera.

"That gun is loaded with special bullets, Juudaime."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yup! They're Dying Will bullet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **A/n: I thank and give credit to Cazuki for Beta'd**

* * *

Tsuna's Original Time

Reborn was worried about his student. Of course he would never say that aloud. But Tsuna was like the child he never had. Knowing Tsuna, he probably wasn't making any progress. The brunet would be panicking and end up unable to do anything at all. But right now Reborn need to handle this crazy, handful, that were Tsuna's guardians. They were bickering like children as usual.

"Like I said. I'll go this time!" Gokudera shouted, unwilling to give in

"Ma-mama you can't be like Gokudera. I mean you've already seen Tsuna once," Yamamoto added ."We want to see him too."

"That's EXTREMELY right octopus-head!" Ryouhei shouted. "I EXTREMELY want to see Sawada!"

"Move, I will go. I need to bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death for leaving his job." Hibari growled. He was in a bad mood because he needed to do the menial task, called paperwork. And of course Hibari needed to spar to loosen his muscles after that torturing session.

"You are only make things difficult for Juudaime!" Gokudera accused

"That's EXTREMELY NOT RIGHT!"

"Then let's settle it." Hibari took out his weapon. He was irritated enough because he was crowding with loud herbivores.

"Oh, interesting." Mukuro chuckled.

"Ma-ma… Don't fight."

"Eh, you guys…." Shoichi eyed Tsuna's guardians nervously, his stomach hurting again due his nervousness and stress.

"Please don't fight in here.. The machine's quite delicate you know." Shoichi tried to warn them. After Shoichi saw, the violent bunch took their respective weapons, ready to kill each other. Of course they ignored him. They were very selfish people after all. They wouldn't care if the mechanic needed to clean their mess. And Shoichi would end up with another sleepless night again

Until, a loud warning shot from a pistol silenced them. Threatening anyone who dare to start the fight.

"Stop being stupid. Now, it's not time to be beating up each other. I prefer you guys do it when your boss is around." Normally Reborn would let them because he enjoyed their bickering and Reborn loved chaos but not now, not when he was worried about Tsuna. And more importantly Reborn didn't want to clean their mess.

The guardian looked at each other. They silently agreed to not beat each other up. Since they didn't want to anger Reborn. They want to live, thank you very much.

Reborn pursed his lip, trying to think of a non-violent and quick solution to solve this problem, "Let's settle it with a lottery."

"Eh it's so Lameeee." Lambo, the cheeky guardian commented, earning him a slight graze on his cheek from Reborn's bullet.

"Mafia need luck,of course you will never understand. Any objections?" Reborn asked, earning nods from all guardians.

The guardians gulped nervously.

* * *

Primo's Time

When, Reborn went back into the past, He didn't go to the orphanage. The touching reunion between student and tutor could wait until later. Right now, Reborn's attention was focused on a certain blond. Reborn had heard many stories about him. But, he didn't know anything about Primo. So, Reborn was considering testing Primo now. It would be helpful to Tsuna too.

When, you want to teach someone. You need to know how much they are capable of. In short, you need to do an assessment. So you as teacher would know what part that need to be improve. What's your strengths and weaknesses?

This was not playing. This was a test for Giotto, so Reborn knew about his abilities. Reborn suppressed his smirk while watching the founder of the Vongola being chased by dog. Reborn was clearly enjoying it too much.

"Please no more….." Giotto wheezed. He already had trouble breathing, his leg almost gave out and his work was scattered due the big black dog, Reborn had sent after Giotto.

"Me and my luck…"Giotto whined. He climbed and rested in the top of a tree, taking a rest while the stupid dog barked at him, unable to reach him.

"The speed's not bad." Reborn commented from the bush. He gave the signal to the dog that was enough. Thankfully, Reborn knew animal language. So he knew how to use it to his bidding.

"His intuition and observation is still weak though" Reborn added. Reborn had chosen an easy hiding spot. So Giotto could find him. But, Giotto himself didn't realize it.

While Reborn was busy, analyzing his observation. A hoodlum approached Giotto who had already climbed down from tree, after the dog had left.

"Hi, Giotto." The man said while grinning.

"An unknown disruption but it can serve as test."Reborn commented, still hiding in the bush.

Giotto eyes widened. He knew who it was. It was the debt collector. "Ah, Hi.." The boy tried to find a way out while stalling time. Unfortunately, he didn't find any.

"Ready to pay the debt? You don't think everything's over do you?" The hoodlum asked.

"Eh I will pay it. I work as a newspaper boy now. I can pay it little by little." answered Giotto

The man looked pissed "Do you think your little wage can clear your debt!? Now, come with me!" the hoodlum dragged the boy like he was an object.

"It's my mother's debt and also the debt is not that big!" Giotto tried to retort somehow.

The man huffed, clearly annoyed by Giotto's behaviors. "Your mother is dead. So, the responsibility falls to you as her son and also there is something which we called interest, Sweetie." The debt collector explained.

"Give me time.. it's not fair….." Giotto whined while trying to release himself.

"Life isn't fair. And if you want someone to blame, blame your mother."

After hearing that, Giotto shouted, asking for help but of course none came to save him. People just looked at boy with pity. No one dared to upset the hoodlum. They didn't want to get on the hoodlum's bad side . So Giotto used his last resort, Giotto kicked the man's balls. But unfortunately the man still held him.

"You!" The man's eyes looked bloodshot now with pain and anger. Giotto only looked nervously in response, ready for some painful punch and kick which he would earn but but then Reborn saved him.

"Alright, that's enough! I've see what you can do. Really what has my student been doing in this past week." Reborn said, gripping the hoodlum's hand. "Well, at least you had some guts."

* * *

Honestly, Tsuna didn't know anything about how to teach someone. Sure, he had been taught by the greatest assassin in world. But that just it. Tsuna didn't think he's good enough to teach anyone,especially Primo, who he admired and respected so much.

Should Tsuna teach him what Reborn had taught him? The answer's no. Everyone's different. Tsuna doubts his grandpa needed to go to hell like he had. And he was not a sadist and crazy like Reborn. Sure, some of Reborn's habit's had rubbed off on him but he still was Tsuna. Nothing really changed. Sure, he had gotten taller, but he was still the shortest male in the group to his dismay and some of his old habits like tripping on thin air and stuttering were gone, not completely but reduced to basically none. He was still Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed. How had he gotten in into this situation anyway? Tsuna knew he should run away when Tsuna saw a familiar figure approach him, carrying Giotto like a sack of potatoes. Tsuna knew who that person was too well. But, his legs refused to move from the spot at all. Sometimes, Tsuna cursed his cowardice.

Before, Tsuna realized it, Reborn had kidnaped and dragged Tsuna against Tsuna's will.

"I see, you are having fun Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said sweetly. Too sweet for Tsuna's liking.

"Hi Reborn, Could you please stop pointing your gun at my face." That was the only response he could think of. "Don't kill me, I can explain. We can talk. Just lower your gun, please? " Tsuna could feel his sweat drench his clothes, who knows what Reborn will do to him. The hitman wouldn't kill him, but if Tsuna suffered Reborn's punishment. it would be painful as hell.

The Hitman flicked Tsuna's head in response."Really, you're a magnet for trouble Tsuna. and what do you did in this week? The Primo's still no good."

"Reborn, people don't improve and make vigilante groups in just one week!" Tsuna protested.

"Don' t talk back. You are really hopeless without me." The hitman sighed.

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed

The hitman paused a moment, realizing his student wasn't being himself. Usually, Tsuna's always stubborn, denying everything. But now he was admitting he needed Reborn. Something big was bothering his student he could feel it. They were always together after all. "Tell me what's troubling you. Though, I can already guess it."

Tsuna bit his lip, pondering if he should lie. But he is better not. His tutor could read the mind after all and he also didn't want Leon's hammer planted in his face. "I-I-I'm aff-raid to be Primo's Tutor…" Tsuna said, at barely a was stumbling over his word here and there, like he used to much to Reborn's chagrin.

"And why is that?" Said Reborn

"I-I t-hhink I will lock Primo's unlimited possibilities and future. The mission told me to gather the guardians so he could become the founder of the Vongola right? I think it wouldn't be fair to him."

Reborn knew that was the thing troubling Tsuna's head. The boy was too kind for his own good. But Tsuna must do his duty if the brunette wanted to go back to his original time."Your family are waiting for you. Don't make them wait too long. Your guardian, Mama, The kid, Kyoko, Haru and the idiot Iemitsu worry and must do it for them." Reborn patted Tsuna's head kindly, trying to comfort his student in his way.

"But Primo will lose many things. Should I lead him to that kind of future? He will lose his best friend, never meet him again. His mist guardian betrays him and the organization strays from his original purpose from protecting to do such things. I can't." Tsuna shouted

"….."

The student hugged the tutor. He continued to speak "I can't do it Reborn. I'm no good. Please. Please ask Gianni or Shoichi to do something. I can't dothese kind of things" Without realizing Tsuna's already a crying mess. He missed his family already. He wanted to go back home. Tsuna missed his mother cooking, his friends, and he even missed Hibari and Mukuro's fighting.

A dark shadow appeared on Reborn's face. Without mercy, Reborn hit his useless student with his infamous Leon hammer. He sent his student to nearest wall, making a human crater "I'm being kind for once and you are being spoiled. I never taught you to be weak Tsuna. If that's your answer then you're better stuck in past."

Tsuna was too shocked to think of anything. His tutor didn't really have mercy.

"And what are you doing? Your snot was making my suit dirty." Reborn complained

Tsuna blinked and laughed until his stomach hurt. Other people may saw Tsuna as crazy or finally losing some screw in his head. But he just couldn't help but laugh. There was Tsuna's normality. His hectic, crazy, normal live which he missed so much. Finally, Tsuna decided now. Tsuna's eyes were full of resolution. He swore he would get his life back. Tsuna's resolve wouldn't waver again.

"Reborn I will think of something so Primo can lead his life without regrets. l will be his tutor. If… If he can't form his vigilante group or meet with his guardian. So be it. I will search for another way to go back on my own." He said with resolute eyes.

Reborn sighed after hearing that . Always with this idealistic ideal. His student never changed, much to Reborn's liking. That why Reborn adored him so much. His student's ideal saved so many people including him. Reborn looked at his watch. His time was almost over. Time to say goodbye "Ciao. My student." Reborn said.

But, after one hour had passed and Reborn was still standing in front of him. "Eh, Reborn?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, afraid of the murderous aura that the tutor was already emitting "Don't tell me you can't go back too?"

Oh shit.

* * *

 **A/N:. If, anyone noticed I posted 2 chapters Primo's Tutor edited chapter 1 (Ok, Please read. It's little different than before) and Chap 3.**

 **Beta'd, but please feel free to notice me for the smallest mistake. Thanks for reading, favorites, fallows, reviews. I hope you're enjoying this chapter. Leaves review with your dying will, if you don't mind. It makes my update faster (It shameless, But it's a truth) See you on next chapter. Ciao-ciao.**


End file.
